conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Perchancian
General information Perchancian is a language that derives from Esperanto and Spanish. It is spoken through out Perchance and some parts of Latin American countries, France, and Spain. It's very easy to learn and you will be speaken it fluently in a instant. Consonants b as in b'ob c as in '''k'ite cc as in 'ch'eek d as in 'd'ad f as in 'f'ife g as in 'g'et h as in 'h'ay j as in 'y'oga k as in 'k'ite l as in 'l'ul m as in 'm'om n as in 'n'un p as in 'p'op q as in 'k'ite r as in 'r'un (always rolled as in spanish or italian) s as in 's'ake t as in 't'ake v as in 'v'ate x as in 'sk'ate y as in 'y'oga z as 'z'oo Vowels a as in f'a'''ther e as in s'ay i as in sh'ee'p o as in p'o'''pe u as in b'oo't Diphthongs au as in h'aw'k ai as in p'i'ne aj as in sk'y''' ao as in d'ow'n ej as in p'ay' oj as in j'oy' uj as in t'oo'-w'ee' (always together) Alphabet A B C CC D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S SH T U V X Y Z Literal Alphabet a b k ch d ay f g h e y l m n o p k r s sh t oo v sk y s/z Literal Phonotactics ah bay kee chee day ay f-ay gay hay ee yoh-tah kah l-ay m-ay n-ay oh pay koo air-ray s-ay ay-shay tay ooh vay ay-kees ee-gray-sah say-tah Grammar Like in Esperanto, all nouns ends in '-o', but all plural nouns ends in '-s'. There isn't a specific gender rule. For example: *the girl; la luigio *the girls; la luigios *the boy; la mario *the boys; la marios Also like in Esperanto, all adjectives ends in -'e', all verbs ends in '-i', all adverbs ends in '-a' and all tenses ends in '-is' (past), '-as' (present), and '-es' (future). For example (adjectives): *the big tree; la grande arbo or la arbo grande *the smart boy; la intelligente mario or la mario intelligente *the small pencil; la malgrande lapio or la lapio malgrande *the ugly man; la malbonite homejo or la homejo malbonite For example (verbs): *I'm running in the hallway; me korri en la pasio *he walks to school; el kamini a eskula *she walks to walmart with her mother; elio kamini a walmart con sio madrio *he runs to his house; el korri a so kaso For example (adverbs): *he ran yesterday; el koris jeste dio *he ran here; el korris aqa *he ran quickly; el korris rapida *he's an extremely nice boy; el estas extremila bone mario or el estas mario extremila For example (past tenses): *hiruzen sarutobi was hokage; hiruzen sarutobi estis hokage *I passed the 7th grade; me passis la 7th grado *it was there; estis aj *there was a bed in the room; aj estis bedo en la rumo For example (present): *how much does it cost?; kome mucho estas costo? *I'm have money; me havas monon *I'm the of perchance; me estas la presidento di perchance *I'm a rapper; me estas rappio For example (future): *I will be a boxer; me estes boxo *I will learn judo; me estes judo *I will be in high school; me estes en la hio escula *I will become a famous male novelist in the future; me estes famoso homejo novelo en la futuro Vocabulary Here are some basic numbers: one - una (oo-nah) two - du (doo) three - tri (tree rolled) four - quatra (kwah-trah) five - sinco (seen-koh) six - ses (says) seven - sete (seh-tay) eight - oko (oh-koh) nine - nue (nway) ten - dex (decks) Days of the week - Dios di la wiko monday; lundo (loon-doh) tuesday; marte (mahr-tay) wednsday; miercolo (mee-air-koh-low) thursday; huevo (hway-voh) friday; vierdo (vee-air-dough) saturday; sabato (sah-bah-tow) sunday; domingo (dough-mean-goh) Months of the year - Mondios di la jerio january; enero (in-nair-oh) february; februaro (fay-broo-ahr-row) march; marto (mahr-tow) april; abrilo (ah-bree-low) may; mayo (my-oh) june; junio (yoo-nee-oh) july; julio (yoo-lee-oh) august; augusto (aw-goo-stoh) september; septiembro (sep-tee-am-broh) october; oktobro (oak-tow-broh) november; novembro (noh-vaym-broh) december; deceziembro (day-say-see-am-broh) Colors - La Kolos black; nigre (knee-gray) green; verdo/grin (vair-dough/green) red; rojo (row-yoh) white; blanco (blahn-koh) blue; blua (bloo-ah) yellow; flava/amarillo (flah-vah/ah-mah-ree-low) brown; bruna (broo-nah) orange; orango (oh-rahn-goh) pink; rosa (roh-sah) gray; grie (gree-ay) purple; purpula (poor-poo-lah) Basic Greetings hello,hi; saludo (sah-loo-dough) good morning; bone mateno (boh-nay mah-tay-noh) good afternoon; bone vespero (boh-nay vay-spair-row) good evening; bone vespero/tarda (boh-nay vay-spair-row/tahr-dah) good night; bone nocce (boh-nay noh-chay) nice to meet you; nese a saludi vu (nay-say ah sah-loo-dee voo) Questions how are you?; kome estas vu? (koh-may ess-stahs voo) what is your name?; kie estas vu nomo? (kee-ay ess-stahs voo noh-moh) where are you from?; Donda estas vu soj? (dohn-dah ehs-stahs voo soy) how old are you?; kome ajero estas vu? (koh-may ah-yair-roh ess-stahs voo) Responses I'm fine, thank you; me estas bone, gratzi (may ess-stahs boh-nay) my name is Eren; mi nomo estas Eren (mee noh-moh ess-stahs) I'm from Malccui, Perchance; me estas soj Malccui, Perchance (may ess-stahs soy) I'm 14 year's old; me estas 14 (dex-quatra) ajero (may ess-stahs ah-yair-row) Example text '''Darwin: '''No maso Mr. Nese Gaj! Me trovito nueve stailo, Con garros, pointe dentos, i malbone gaj rideto! Arriva-revido bone du-shuos, me no longo subo-tito. Porke nao me estas sharko i me estas preto a biti! I me estas kie me vali, i la truto estas iri stingi. Me estas brutale i blunte, estas kwandu me kanti! (malbone rideto) tiel rogardi ote mun... -soj la Bone Mundo di Gumball Translation: No more Mr. Nice Guy! I've a found new style, With claws, pointy teeth, and a villainous smile! Goodbye goody two-shoes, I'm no longer uptight. Cause now I'm a shark and i'm ready to bite! And I'll say what I want, the truth is gonna to sting. I'll brutal and blunt, it's gonna hurt when I sing! (evil laughter) So look out worl... -from The Amazing World of Gumball Notes *to make a word into a antonym, just add Mal- in front of the word. *me means I and Me. Mi means My and Myself. Category:Languages Category:FFD